Eamon
'Eamon '''is the main antagonist of Blue Sky Studios' 13th animated film Ice Age: Landscape Damage. He is a Agriotherium who keeps intruders off his territory and the leader of his cave with his minions Rakuma, Bernie and Scooter. He is voiced by Jeremy Renner. Biography Early Life When Eamon was a bear cub, his father raised him and learned to become a bear. As an adult, he find himself a quietest cave for food and water from starve and let no trespassers come in his property, later he had some recruits to keep him company Rakuma, Scooter and Bernie. ''Ice Age: Landscape Damage Eamon is first seen in his cave, sleeping from hibernating. As he was sleeping, he's woken up and heard someone in his bear cave, and that's the herd goes to the surface to stop the tornado. He was standing next to Sid who gives him a fright, he asks them what is he doing in his cave, Manny tries to convince him that they don't want any trouble, but Eamon tells the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds or he'll force them to get out. Shangri Llama then tells him that he doesn't have a guts to stop them, so he calls out his crew Rakuma, Bernie and Scooter. Eamon orders them to attack them, but Buck holds them off to protect the herd as they run off. He got a stick for Scooter as he want to fetch it. Scooter bites the vine and he got the stick and the log bangs on him and his minions, as Buck runs off to the herd as Eamon was snarled angrily. Later that night, Eamon and his minions creeps and stalks over the herd, through the bush and to the rocks behind Buck. As he attempts to kill Buck, he paused and listen to their conversation and hear that an spinning tornado is going to trash down on Earth and kill all life and Buck plans to stop it. After they fast asleep for the night, Eamon tip toes right back to his minions and tells them they must stop Manny and the herd from stopping the tornado. Concluding that due to their ability to have food and water, they able to survive, the mammals will not. Afterwards, they must track down the Herd and he is going to kill them, so they will not save all lives, and so he and his crew will rule the world later on, after keeping his cave safe. Finally, the Herd found the place called Diamond Wonder and realize that the reason the tornado is coming is because of a geyser between the remains of the previous tornadoes that trashed on Earth, so they try to fill a geyser with the remains in order to disappeared and vanish the tornado away. Eamon punches Teddy unconscious, and also surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and traped them in the fence log. Manny tells him to let his family go, but he can't allow it and reveals him his scheme. However, Buck use a stick and hit's Eamon on the head, which makes him mad and is about to attack Manny soon as Diego, Sid and Shira battles his minions to save Ellie, Peaches and the others. Manny and Eamon still battling each other, as the mammoth punches him. Buck used his knife on the geyser to blast them upwards that split the iceberg half. As the ice hunk they fight on slides toward the cliff,after the finale battle, Buck also poking Eamon in the eyes, he is now very angrily as soon as he kicks Manny in the hand and use a heavy rock to finish him and Buck off. Manny however, jumps onto the very back of the ice, acting like a seesaw, launching upwards, Buck use the heavy log and sends the bad bear in the air to distance. Then, Eamon slides down the snow and stops on Ellie's feet, he looked up unconsciously, they angrily glares at him as he chuckles nervously. Diego asks Manny what sha'll they do with him, he has a better idea, he was locked him in the wooden cage with his minions unconscious. He soon then tells the herd that he will plot his revenge on them as soon as he get's out of the cage, just as Granny bangs him on the head with her stick to shut him up. Eamon is last seen angrily, being held prisoner with his minions dancing in their cage at the celebration before the credits. Personality Eamon is mean, nasty, vain, bad-tempered and dangerous in nature. He is also a greedy, cruel, sour, arrogant, selfish, brutal, abusive, sour and vicious bear who likes to sleep and believes that selfishness will take him far from mammals, especially the herd. And as of now when they hear that Manny and the herd are about to save the world from the tornado, he attempts to stop them from stopping the tornado. As he becomes traitorous and aggressive. Trivia * Eamon is similar to Vincent from Over the Hedge. Both of them hate being waken up by hibernating and also attempts to kill the heroes. * He is also similar to the Bear from The Fox and The Hound. ''Both hated trespassers in their territory and they wanted to kill the heroes, and also made them mad as they get hurt. * Unlike Soto, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Rudy, Captain Gutt, and Gavin, the main antagonists of the first four ''Ice Age movies, Eamon. * Eamon is the third main Ice Age movie antagonist who does not die at the end of his movie, behind Rudy, or the third if Gutt survived his ordeal with the sirens, and also Gavin who had redeemed himself. * He was similar to Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from Toy Story. They both rulers who can torturers their minions. Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Villains Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Predators Category:Males Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Antagonist Category:Presumed deceased characters